In memory of love
by ELECTRA13
Summary: Gabby is back with the gang, she gave herself over to Klaus to save Damon's life, now she is having these weird memories she doesn't even remeber, Will she become evil like Klaus or will she pull him into the light. will she fall for Tyler or for Klaus, will Tyler fall for her or Caroline. these new adventures might end up getting someone killed. Klaus/oc
1. character log

Hey guys Here's the new story for vampire diaries the sequeal to the salvatores sister. 

**Name: **_Gabrielle __Marie Salvatore (Goes by Gabby though.)_

**Age: **_16/164 years old_

**Eyes**_**: **__Peircing blue eyes_

**Hair**_**:**__ Long blonde hair, goes to the middle of her back with layers. bangs._

**clothing**_**:**__ dark blue jeans, leggings, tank tops, bandeaus, leather jacket, v-neck shirts, (dresses for dates and partys), boots that go below the knee, converse, heels. wear's a necklace with a ring around it, black and pink hoops sometimes blue for earrings._

**Skin:**_ pale but still kinda the tan color, has like a shin to her_

**Personality:** _Sarcastic, funny Joyful, short temper (sometimes), has a blonde side, Clumsy, Flirtatious, confident, strong, stubborn, loving_

**Background: **She's Damon's and Stephan's younger sister. She was turned into a vampire by Katharine thinking she would be her little prodigy. Gabby has hatred for her ever since then. Damon and Stephan hid her so they wouldn't lock her up and take her away. She had her only best friend Anna who was killed. She traveled a lot. She has come back to reunite with her brothers and have a life again.

She is helping Damon and Stephan. she fell for Tyler lockwood, giving Jeremy to Bonnie to have since you could tell she liked him. Damon was bit and she gave herself up to Klaus to save her life and is now on the road with Klaus and her brother as he turns into his old ripper self. she starts to have her memories come back.


	2. I don't care about anyone

Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter I hope you enjoy it and tell me what ya think when your done. I don't own vampire diaries or any of the characters except for Gabby.

**Gabby's Pov**

_Memory_

_" Gabrielle its time to wake up Darling,"_

_ "Mmm five more mintues Nik,"_

_"Love your going to waste the day away,"_

_ "Alright I'm up dear,"_

_"Good now should we join your brother and my sister?"_

_"Gabrielle"_

_end of memory_

"Gabrielle, Gabriell," I turned over in the car to see Klaus sitting down looking at me as I was curled up with his jacket on me.

"What time is it?" I asked slightly moving not really noticing that my head was leaning on his shoulder.

"Well love its midnight right now," he says playing with my hair.

"and My brother is where?" I asked looking up at him

"having some late night snack," he says smirking at me.

I nodded my head I couldn't really argue with this guy, I pretty much handed myself over to him to save my brother's life. I closed my eyes as I felt my brother come back into the back of the car. I felt the car move and I just listened as the radio was on.

"You know love your very peaceful when you sleep," says Klaus driving

"Mhm I hear that enough from a lot of people, eyes on the road "Love"," I said mocking his love.

He chuckled as he turned up the radio.

I finally woke up to see I was in the front seat at a bar, no one around but me in the car. I jumped out putting on Klaus' jacket. I walked in to see Stephan playing darts on a werewolf which I think that's the guy we've been looking for.

"So you finally woke up love," says Klaus looking at me

"Yes I did any information out of him yet?" I asked looking at the werewolf.

I walked over to the guy hanging up against the wall, and sighed "well aren't you a bloody mess," I said looking up at him

"How old are you 12?" he asked

"don't make me laugh I'm fucking 16 almost 17," I growled taking a dart shoving it back into his arm, and walking to my brother and Klaus.

"so my brother is still on our trail?" asked Stephan

I looked up with a little hope in my eyes, I missed damon and knowing he was well made me even more happy.

"let me deal with him," says Stephan

"fine go but come back," says Klaus

"can I.. No!" says Klaus

I looked at him and pouted "don't pout love I hate seeing you sad," he says grabbing my chin.

I looked to see stephan already left, I looked up into Klaus's eyes and stared down his chest to see a chain holding something on it. I went to grab it but he stopped me and walked to the wolf.

I sighed and turned where he walked to, I grabbed the necklace I decided to take with me that I had hidden for years. pulling it out of my shirt I looked down at the ring around it, looking at the engraving on the inside.

_forever and always love __N & G_

It was so scratched up I could only tell my letter but not the other one.

"He'll thank me later," says Klaus as he feeds the wolf his blood and snapped his neck.

I looked up to see Stephan standing there. "Your back Steph," I said putting away my necklace in my shirt and walking towards him.

"Did you doubt me?" he asked looking at Klaus

"Not for a second," he said

"Nah I don't care for anything anymore," he says turning away from me.

My heart broke just hearing that coming from his mouth, I looked up to see Klaus looking at me with a sad look. I closed my eyes tight and threw the knife I always had in my boot and shot it at the dart bored walking away to the car.

"Love wait," says Klaus running after me

I turned to him with tears in my eyes "What do you want from me," I said dropping to my knees

"Nothing right now love just for you to be happy," he says helping me up and pushing back some of my hair.

I just nodded and put my head on his chest as he picked me up and carried me to the car.

Well there ya guys go the first chapter I hoped you liked it please review and let me know what you think.


	3. I fancy you

Hey everyone I'm back with chapter two I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. I don't own vampire diaries or any of the characters except for Gabby. RxR and enjoy

**Gabby's pov**

I felt myself being carried on a bumpy trail, I opened my eyes to see I was in Klaus' back as we walked through a mountain. I remebered he said we were going to smokey mountains of Tennessee.

"Well good morning Love Hungry?" asked Klaus looking over his shoulder at me.

"I'm fine for now," I squeaked out

I looked over to see Stephan carrying the wolf over his shoulders, he turned to look at me and I diverted my eyes to the trees. I haven't talked to Stephan in a day since he said he didn't care. when we saw the pack Stephan threw him down they went running towards Ray's body.

"Who are you?" the girl asked

"the more important question is who am I," says Klaus walking up "Please forgive the intrusion my name is Klaus,"

"Your the hybrid," says the girl backing up.

"you've heard of me Fantastic," he says with a smirk.

_dang that smirk is so sexy I could just.. woah wait get a hold of yourself Gabs its Klaus we're talking about. _

I looked up to see some human on the ground and ray about to drink his blood to complete the transition. I sat down and started to dig with the sticks, I was bored and these people were not what I was after.

"Ok whose next," says Klaus after feeding his blood to some girl and snapping her next. he had blood on his hand and his fangs and golden eyes were full and made me just want to jump him, he was acutally pretty hot.

"Is he suppose to be all shakey and scared like that," I asked poking him with a stick

"Love do you really have to poke him with a stick?" he asked with a little amasument.

I nodded my head with a smile until I looked to see he was bleeding through the eyes, uh oh not good.

"somethings wrong," says Klaus

"That shouldn't be happening now should it?" asked stephan

"Obviously," says Klaus

I got up and started to walk needed some excersize, I stopped when I got jumped by something I looked to see Ray above me.

I knocked him off but he jumped back and bit my shoulder, I screamed in pain as he ran off but stephan jumped him and he got bit too but he got up. I laid on the ground holding my shoulder when Klaus came up and looked at me.

"Darling you just don't know how to stay out of trouble do you?' he asked biting his wrist and feeding me his blood. I took it but not all of it seeing that stephan needed some.

Klaus told him to find ray and he would give him some of his blood, I stood up and walking off with stephan to find the werewolf thing. it was getting dark and we finally found Ray attacking are brother. I ran over ripped out his heart and had stephan by me.

"Gabby?" asked Damon

"Hi Day," I said with a small smile

he pulled me into a hug looking over at stephan.

"Come home Gabs," he says pulling away

"I can't Damon I made a deal with Klaus and I need to figure out what these memories I keep having mean," I said pulling away.

"What memories?" he asked

"From my past the ones I can't remember," i said

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed back to the base, I saw all dead bodies everywhere. Stephan made it back before me and told us that we were the only comrades he had left.

I looked as he walked off all sad, turned to Stephan and gave hima sympathetic look and ran after Klaus.

"Wait!" I yelled

"What love I'm really not in the mood," he said turning to me

"I wanted to say thank you for saving me, and I wanted to know why you gave me your blood quickly but not my brother?" I asked

"Because Darling I fancy you," he says closing the space between us

I looked up at him as he leaned down at me "Fancy me?' I asked

As he kissed me I was surprised but I kissed him back after a couple of minutes I pulled back a little but he had a hold on my necklace smiling at me as he played with the ring.

"Yes Darling I Fancy you," he says walking off.

well there ya go I hoped you liked it please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Memories

**Hey guys I'm finally back and to work on my story again:) sorry to keep yall waiting, I don't own vampire diaries except for Gabby. so kick back and enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review when your done:) **

**Gabby's pov**

"Welcome back to chicago Stephan," says Klaus getting out of the car.

I sat up looking around pulling on his jacket, and falling behind Stephan and Klaus.

"Where are we?" asked Stephan

"I know how much you loved it here," he says "Bringing back ripper of the good old days"

"Blacked out on most of them, a lot of blood and partying, all a blur," says Stepham

"Well that is a crying shame because the details make it great," he says

I closed my eyes, remebering chasing my brother down in the roaring twenties. walking into the club seeing him walking towards Gloria, but a girl stopped him, he seemed so intrigued by her but after that was a complete blur like something was missing. I looked down at my necklace and held it tight in my hand, why couldn't I remeber anything.

"Chicago was magical," says Klaus

"Ya well i'll take your word for it," says Stephan "Like i said I don't remeber much of it,"

"Neither do i," I whispered looking down

"lets get down to business then," he says shutting the door

"why am i still with you then we had our fun, your hybrids failed, don't you want to move on?" asked Stephan

"I'm going to see my favorite witch," he says grabbing my arm pulling me along

"if anyone can help us with the hybrid problem its her," he says setting me in the car and sitting next to me.

I sighed and looked out the window I missed home, and my friends but I had to do this. We stopped at an old bar, and I looked around.

"looks familiar doesn't it?" asked Klaus

"I can't believe this place is still here," says Stephan

"neither can I," I said placing my hand on a table

"You've got to be kidding me," says Gloria I smiled at her

"So a hybrid walks into a bar and says..Stop you maybe invincible but that doesn't make you funny," she says

I giggled and nodded my head

"I remeber you and you," she says pointing to me

I got up and walked till I stood by Klaus

"Ya your Gloria, shouldn't you be?"asked Stephan

"old and dead," says shes

I turned and smacked him in the arm, and he just shrugged it off.

"if i die whose going to run this place?" she asked

"Gloria is a powerful witch," says Klaus

"I can slowly aging down, herbs and spells but don't worry it'll catch up to me one day," she says

"Stephan why don't you fix us something up behind the bar," says Klaus

I turned and started to walk with stephan I was looking at the old photos around the place.

"What is this?" asked stephan taking a photo down

I stopped at one that looked like me, with klaus on his knee, I blinked it couldn't be true could it.

"what the fuck is this!" I said pulling it

"I told you stephan chicago is a magical place," he says

"but this is me with you," he says

I kept staring at the picture, he was holding my ring that was around my neck, I started to shake and I set it down and closed my eyes, swallowed hard and tried to breathe.

"K-Klaus?" I stuttered turning to him

he gave me a smile and held out his hand, "come love I have to get my dear old sister,"

I set the picture down and walked towards him and grabbed his hand as we drove to abandon place. there was a coffin in the middle of the place. I sat on the floor and closed my eyes remembering one of my dreams.

**Dream**

_walking in my white shiney dress, watching my brother laugh with some guys, I rolled my eyes and started to walk away._

_"is he your boyfriend love?" asked a light blondish brown hair guy_

___"No he's my brother with a stick up he ass," I said turning to him_

_"Well love how about we dance, just one dance?" he asked holding out his hand_

_ "alright one dance, but you try anything and I'll rip your arm off at the elbow," I smirked_

_"fiesty I like that love, come," he pulled me to the dance floor._

_ "So do you have a gorgeous name to go with that gorgeous face and body?" he asked_

_"Gabrielle Salvatore," I giggled _

_ "Nicklaus, but call me Klaus love," he smiled at me_

_"How about Nic," I mumbled leaning_

**end of dream**

I opened my eyes and stared at them, I knew something was old about that.

"Gabrielle let's go love," says Klaus helping me up

I ripped my arm out of his grip, and started to walk away from him, till and was in front of me.

"Now darling don't act like that, everything will be revealed soon," he says grabbing my hand.

We got to Stephan's old place and I walked through just looking around when I stopped and turned to see Elena, my eyes widen and she shook her head. I looked back to see Klaus busy talking to stephan, I nodded my head and left to stand by Klaus. Getting back to the bar, I walked around listening to how, Klaus compelled me to forget about him, and his sister and how he did the same to my brother.

I walked up and sat by Klaus as he drank, "So were we really that serious?" I asked looking at him

"love you don't kow the half of it," he says looking at me

"Because you made me forget, why?" I grabbed my necklace and held the ring

"I had my reasons love, but right now is not the time to tell you," he says downing his drink

"It better come quick Nic, because I don't like waiting forever," I said grabbing a bottle of whiskey.

I sighed and someone patted my back, when I looked up I saw Damon sit by me.

"i see the doors open to the riffraff now," says Klaus

"Damon," I said smiling at him

"awe I have been called worse," He says

"You dont give up do you?" asked Nic

"give me my brother and baby sister back, you'll never have to see me again," he says

they started to argue and Nic grabbed Damon around the neck my eyes widen as I fell out of my seat, hitting the hard cold floor.

"Klaus don't do this, he's my brother," I said getting up

"Not now love later," he says squeezing

"Klaus you kill him and I will never be happy like you want me to be," I growled

"what the hell are you talking about Gabby?" damon wheezed out

"Nothing stay out of it Damon," i yelled

"Klaus stop now!" I yelled as he started to stab him with a unbrella drink stick thing

I growled and pushed Damon out of his grasb and pushed him back, "You kill him I will never forgive you 'love' " I mocked his accent again

"Gabrielle out of the way now," he growled

"No Nic I won't," i snapped at him

Gloria stepped in and damon gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left, I closed my eyes and turned to Klaus.

"Now was that so hard Nic?" I asked innocently at him

"come we have to go see if its time," he said pulling me

Stephan and I waited outside till he said we could come in side when we did, Rebekah said our names, and Klaus told Stephan he could remember, he then walked to me and put his hand on my cheek, "Darling you may now remember," he said

I blinked and closed my eyes everything came running back to me.

**Flash back**

_"Sister!" called Stephan_

_ "What Stephan," I asked turning to him, with some blonde hair girl_

_"This is Rebekah," he introduced us_

_ "Hello, you must be Gabrielle," she smiled_

_"Nice to meet you," I shook her hand with a smile on my face_

_ "Well go dance, I have someone waiting for me," I said smiling walking off_

_Walking around the area I stopped to see him smiling at the bar, I walked up to him and kissed him on the lips_

_ "there you are," I laughed_

_"Sweetheart, have you've been looking for me?" he asked_

_ "maybe," I said innocently_

_"come lets dance love," he pulled me along with him_

_ "Nic, I know this sounds really weird but I know we've only known each other for about two days, but i feel like i've known you my whole life," I whispered_

_"Darling, I feel the same way," he whispers back_

_ i smiled and kiss him on the mouth passioniatly_

**End of flash back**

**flashback**

_"What is one thing you want my sweet darling?" he asked_

_ "I wanted a family, I wanted to have kids, and to have my brothers together," I said dancing with him with my heand on his shoulder_

_"A family? Kids? Darling your a vampire," he says_

_ "I know Nic, but I always wanted to have at least one kid, before I died," I said looking into his eyes_

_"Alright love, I'm going to try something later when I talk to Gloria," he says smiling at me_

_ "Your going to see if she came let me have children?" i asked smiling at him_

_"Of course love," he kissed my neck "come lets go see my sister,"_

_ "alright love" mocking his accent_

_he chuckled made his way to his sister grabbing her away from my brother._

_ "Stephan!"_

_"Gabrielle"_

_ "Gabrielle Hi," says Rebekah_

_I smiled as they argued and finally we all sat down for a drink, I was leaned up against Klaus. A guy came over asking for his wife and stephan called for her and made them sit with us, then he started to cut her wrist. I closed my eyes, I always hated the ripper side._

_ "Stephan please," I begged_

_"Hush sister," he growls_

_ he handed him the blood and made him drink it. I sighed and Klaus pulled me close to him to rensure that everythig willl be ok._

**End of flash back**

**flashback**

_"So Rebekah looks like you have caught stephans eye," I giggled holding my drink to my lips_

_ "I fancy him," she giggles "as you fancy my brother,"_

_"Ah Nic yes, he's something else," i giggled_

_ "I've never seen him like this," she says smiling_

_"Rebekah you are like a sister to me, I hope one of these days we can go shopping"_

_ "I feel the same way Gabs," she laughed_

_"Gabs, I like it Bekah," I giggled_

_ I turned to see Klaus's eyes on me, smiling at me. I felt my face heat up and I shook my head with a laugh_

**End of flashback**

**flashback**

_"come sweetheart I want to talk to you," he says talking me across the floor_

_ "Nic hold on," I laughed as he smiled at me_

_"Stay right here," he says kissing me on the cheek_

_ he got on the stage and asked Gloria for the mic, "Gabrielle Marie Salvatore, will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?" he asked_

_I blinked when he ran off stage getting down on his knee and holding out the ring, I turned to Stephan and rebekah and they smiled_

_ "Oh my god yes, yes of course Nic," I giggled as he picked me up and kissed me. _

_everyone cheered as he put the ring on my figner, "I love you darling," he says_

_"and I love you love," _

**end of flash back**

**Flash back**

_I was admiring the ring as Klaus had his arm around me and I had my head on his chest. he was smiling watching his sister and my brother, All of a sudden he started to look around and freak out._

_"Nic darling what's wrong?" I asked_

_ "N-nothing love stay- he was cut short when shooting started to go off in the area, Nic grabbed me and pushed me through to find his sister. he grabbed his sister and set me by my brother._

_"Nic what's going on?" I asked _

_ He walked over to my brother and said something and turned to me._

_"You forget everything about me and my sister, you were only here to watch your brother, and try to get him to go backwith you to your other brother," and with that I was left blinking not know what was going on._

**End of flashback**

I stepped away from Klaus and turned to Rebekah, i smiled at her and turned to nic.

"You are a fucking asshole! Nic I loved you and you...He interrupted me with his lips on mine. I pushed him away from me, with tears in my eyes and slapped him across the face.

**well there you guys go I hoped you liked it, please review and let me know what you think. the next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. children

**Hey guys I'm finally back and to work on my story again:) sorry to keep yall waiting, I don't own vampire diaries except for Gabby. so kick back and enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review when your done:) **

**Gabby's pov**

While the boys were sitting down sipping their wine, Rebekah and I were trying on clothes seeing Klaus only got a few and now they were ruined and rebekah needed new ones of this time.

"There has to be more to this dress," says Bekah

"I hate to break it to ya, Bekah but there's not," I poked my head out.

I slipped on a dress that was short and tight, while Bekah argued with them, I finally walked out.

"No!" says Stephan

"Your no fun Steph, lighten up, Nic?" I turned to my suppose Fiance

"if this is all to your dress then fine by me darling," he growled

I smirked and went to turn but steph had to say something.

"Yes but she will be walking around, and other men will see her like that," he says

"change!" says Nic

"Ass," Mumbled

I walked back in and changed into another short black dress with an open back, about to walk out when Klaus came in.

"i could have been indecent," I said as he pushed me against the mirror

"Like I care love" he says lowering his lips to my neck.

I let a small moan out as he nipped and sucked on my neck, in a secret spot only he knew.

"Nic!" I moaned

"Yes darling," he asked pulling away

"what do you think of my dress?" I asked pushing him back lightly

"I love it, since you already have six bags of new clothes, three bags of shoes, and four bags of accesories," he groaned

"Thank you 'love' " I mocked him agian

He kissed me on the cheek and walked out, I opened the curtain and opened rebekahs.

"You look beautiful," i giggled

she laughed and hugged me as I helped her pick out her outfits. as she went to try on the others saying she didn't want Nic's opinion I nodded my head to see my brother went out. still having the short, tight dress on, i walked over to Klaus who had the bottle of campien (**sorry if spelt wrong)** I straddled his hips, and took his drink, and drank it.

"Now that was very rude love," he says smirking at me

"i was thirsty," I smirked

His eyes got dark, and he gripped my hips, bring my lips to his, I felt a spark as soon, as he kissed and it happened all the time, he tongue slid across my bottom lip and I granted him access. I felt our tongues fighting for dominence, and I let out a soft moan, grinding my hips into him. he slip one hand down to my ass grabbing that, while the other was on my back. I let out another moan, and started to kiss down my jawline to my neck, I yelped feeling his fangs seep into my neck, it started out a sting and into pleasure.

"Klaus," I moan feeling him sucking and slidng his tongue across my wound.

He pulled away and kissed my lips, and flipped us so I was on the bottom.

"Can't you guys find somewhere else to do that?" asked Bekah

I blinked and was out of the trans and pushed away from him, while I was breathing hard.

"Are we done?" asked Klaus

"you seriously don't know how to sit patiently," I mumbled walking out to the car

"I heard that love," He says walking up to me

"You were suppose to," I smirked

We got back to Gloria's bar and I sat in Klaus's lap, while Bekah sat on the bar. Stephan came back.

"You left us," says Bekah

"ya sorry retail therapy was making my head explode," says Stephan

"Tell me about it," says Nic taking a drink

I giggle and lightly punched his arm, he set his drink down and flinked my nose, I pouted and he kissed. I pulled away feeling my face heat up.

Bekah decided that Gloria could use her to find the necklace, not good. Gloria finally let go and looked at us.

"I found it," she says

definately not good! Klaus started to bug Gloria good thing Stephan pulled him and Bekah away. Klaus stopped and looked at me,

"Ill be there in a second love, I just want to talk to her about a certain spell," I smiled at him.

He was hesitant but nodded.

"What can I help you with my dear?" she asked

"Well you I know its probably impossible but, is there any way for me to have kids?" I asked looking up

"You want to have kids? but why?" she asked

"I always wanted to have kids, watch them grow up, and then they have grand children," I said walking around

"I like you Gabrielle let me look into it and when I find something I'll let you know, your the first to ask that," she says

"Yes well I maybe dead but I would love to my reproductive organs somehow working to have children," I said walking out with a smile.

I walked back to see Klaus, Bekah, and Stephan eating humans yay!

"Love would you like a snack?" asked Klaus

"I'm fine," I mumbled

"Love what's wrong," he asked getting up

"Nothing Klaus just leave me alone," I walked past him.

"No love I won't," he said grabbng my arm

"come," I said walking out.

"I talked to Gloria," I said looking at him

"and love?" he asked

"I asked if she could find a spell for me being able to still have children," I said turning around

"Isn't that what you always wanted?" he asked

"but what about you Klaus would you want that?" I asked

"If your happy i'm happy love, I want family," he said kissing my neck

"alright," i whispered

I started to walk back when I got a call from Gloria, I nodded to Klaus and went back inside.

"Hi gloria," i said walking back

"I found a spell for it dear, I'm letting you know that i'm going to try it for you, but I am sorry if it doesn't work," she says

"do what you can if it doesn't work then its ok," i said "thank you too do you need anything?"

"Nope I got all i need rightt here," she says

"Ok bye," I hung up and skipped back to Klaus to see Stephan gone again

"Well?" he asked

"she found a spell and will try right now," i gigled

"Fabulous," he said kissing me

we hung out for a few hours, and Klaus left to go check on Gloria, Stephan came back and Bekah and him started to kiss and she asked if he would ever love agian like elena and he said someday but she found out he was lying. Klaus came back and told us the witch ran away, I felt myself go cold, she tricked me.

"he's not with us Nic, I bet she isn't either," says Bekah

"Oh come on we're best friends, you think i would betray you?" I scoffed

"Nic he asked about Miceal," she says

Klaus went over to Stephan and snapped his neck, I screamed and Klaus came in front of me.

"go to sleep love," and everything went black.

**well there ya go I hoped you liked it, the next chapter will be up soon. tata for now and don't forget to reivew please:)**


	6. I hate you but love you

**Hey guys I'm finally back and to work on my story again:) sorry to keep yall waiting, I don't own vampire diaries except for Gabby. so kick back and enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review when your done:) **

**Gabby's pov**

I groaned sitting up and saw that it was dark out.

"Well you finally woke up now come on your hubby is waiting for you," says Rebekah

We walked to the school and I stopped dead in my tracks to see Tyler and Caroline making out.

"you two are adorable," says Rebekah

"Gabby?" they said in unison

"uh do we know you?" asked Caroline

"Your caroline and that makes you Tyler the werewolf," says Bekah

"and who are you?" asked Caroline

"I'm the new girl," she says and attacked Caroline

"Bekah stop!" I screamed but too late

she grabbed tyler and walked off as I followered her, "Bekah let him go now!" I screamed

we entered the gym and I stopped to see two people, and then I saw Elena, Bonnie and Klaus.

"I like to meet my sister Rebekah, warned she can be quite mean, oh and you guys know Gabrielle my Fiance," says Klaus pulling me to his side.

"Don't be an ass," says Bekah

"Gabby? what are you doing, Fiance? what?" asked Elena and bonnie

I just looked down and Klaus let go of me for a second and gave me that look to stay put.

"leave him alone," Elena and I said at the same time

"love be quiet, I'm going to make this really simple, everytime I attepmt to make an werewolf into a hybrid it dies during the transion," he says biting his wrist and shoving it to Tylers mouth.

"NO!" I screamed but Bekah held me back

"you better find a way to save my hybrids and tylers sake," he says snapping his neck.

I felt tears in my eyes as Bekah took tyler away, and left Klaus, Elena and me alone.

Klaus grabbed me and sat me on the bleachers, "Love look at me, he'll be fine," he says

"No he's not Nic!" i screamed

"Don't yell at me darling," he says looking up at me

"I'll do what I want, we're not married yet 'love'" I glared at him

"Oh but we will love, just a matter of time," he says

"Stephan," I said seeing him walk in.

"Darling sit and be quiet please," says Klaus

I listened as he told Klaus Elena doens't mean anything to him, and he would do anything he says, klaus got up and asked him to kill the boy and the girl, and then Klaus hit Elena and and Klaus compelled Stephan to what he says no matter what, and just like that he killed them.

I got up and walked over to Klaus who just rolled his eyes when I came over. Bekah came in and started to go off about the necklace and bit Elena and so I punched her in the face knocking her backwards.

"You bitcch!" screamed Bekah

"Oh honey I have been called worse then that," i said smirking

"Like what Gabs?" she asked

"Your best friend of course," i glared

"Stop it you two," says Klaus pulling me back

"lets put a timer on this, 20 minutes if we don't have it then I want you to feed on her and I know you want to, and you love stay here and watch them!" he says walking out.

"But Klaus...No but Darling just sit like a good fiance should," he said walking out.

I ran over to Elena and ripped off part of my shirt on the bottom and held it against her neck.

"why are you with Klaus Gabby?" asked Elena

"its a long story elena, as much as I hate him, I also love him, I have loved him since the 20th century, and unfortunatly I just got all my memories back," I said sitting by her.

"so you love a man who tried to kill me and killed my aunt?" she asked

"I told you its not my fault i can't help who I fall in love with like you and stephan or you and my other brother!" I yelled

"so while you were on your adventure over the summer you decided to marry him?" she asked

"No! He asked my in the 20th century and I said yes, I lost my memory long ago and regained it over this time so how about you back off!" I growled

I looked up and the timer hit zero and I turned to stephan who was trying to fight it, he told Elena to run and I ran at him knocking him down.

"As much as your little girlfriend is pissing me off I'm not letting you kill her," I yelled and he knocked me down and started to run after, I knocked him down again and ran after Elena to protect her. I caught up to her and we kept on running, when we turned I smacked right into Klaus.

"Love what are you doing?" he asked grabbing me and elena

We entered the cafitiera and stephan just stabbed himself. Klaus started to tell him to turn off his humanity.

"Klaus don't do this to my brother please," I begged

"Darling be quiet right now!" he growled

"I will not!" I yelled

"what was that love?" he asked getting in front of me

"Go ahead compelle it will just make me not love you anymore," I growled

He shoved me to the seat and turned to Stephan and roared and told him to turn it off and just like that my brother was gone.

"What did you do?" asked Elena

"I fixed him," whispers Klaus

"No, not him," I felt my tears stream down my face

"only one way to test," says Klaus telling stephan to drink from elena

"No!" I yelled as Klaus pulled me out of there

"Let me go Klaus," I growled as I struggled

"No love you don't need to see that so let's see your other friends," he walking into another room.

"Caroline," I said running to her

"Gabby," she hugged me

"drink her blood," says Klaus giving it to tyler

and just like that he drank it and he fell to the ground and groaned and screamed as Klaus held me back, not letting me near him, and when tyler looked up he was a hybrid. I walked out with Klaus and Rebekah and Klaus held my hand in his. I went with him but I wouldn't talk, I was too upset. Damon showed up and looked at me gave me a kiss on the cheek and talked to Klaus who grabbed me and ran away.

walking into the apartment that I had at the moment I sat on the bed while Klaus sat in the chair.

"Are you just not going to talk to me for the rest of the night love?" he asked

I looked up at him and glared at him.

"You changed my brother," I said with venom in my voice

"I fixed him love, I don't need those feelings while he's on my team," he says

"and what about me Nic, should I just turn my emotions off to?" I asked getting off the bed and standing in front of him.

"No love your feelings are fine," he says standing now his face cenimeters away from my face.

"Klaus I'm mad at you, but I love you so much," I whispered

"And I love you Darling," says Klaus closing the space between us.

My breath hitched as he leaned down to me. I felt his hot breath on my neck and pressed my body against his, desperate for some friction. His soft lips darted over my skin and made me shiver. I could feel him smirk against my neck and I fisted my hands into his curly hair to pull his face up to mine.

I crushed my lips onto his and kissed him passionately. His scent and taste were intoxicating, I couldn't stop myself from moaning loudly into his mouth. He pushed me down on to the bed crawling on top of me, kissing down my neck stopping at the hem of my shirt, I pulled him back up to my lips, as I felt his claws rip my shirt to shreds and unsnapping my bra. He sucks on the skin above my bust as he takes a breast in his hand massaging it skilfully. My eyes roll back as my breathing becomes erratic.

I felt his hands move down to the hem of my pants, ripping them off with my underwear, he then pulls his pants off, and his boxers and lines up with my entrance. I moaned feeling him enter me, and pulled out slowly and back in. He picked up the pace, thrusting deeper and harder each time.

"Klaus, I'm close," I moaned rocking my hips agaisnt him

He growled and lowered his head to my neck biting and sucking, my back arches and I screams his name in pleasure. He thrusts into me harder and faster, as I loses control beneath him. both covered in a fine sheen of sweat. I lifts my hips to meet each thrust as he becomes more sporadic in his movements.

"Gabrielle" he growls as he picks up the pace.

Klaus growls as I feels his hot seed spill deep inside myself. Klaus collapses on top of me supporting his weight with his arms. breathing realy hard he kisses my neck and on the lips and turns over and lays beside me. closing my eyes as I curl my naked body agaisnt him.

"Goodnight Darling," he whispers before I past out.

**hey guys I hoped you enjoyed it, I decided to change this to rated m, so I hope the sex scene wasn't bad. please review and let me know what you think. the next chapter will be up soon. see ya:)**


	7. Back to school

**Hey guys I'm finally back and to work on my story again:) sorry to keep yall waiting, I don't own vampire diaries except for Gabby. so kick back and enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review when your done:) **

**Gabby's pov**

I opened my eyes looking at the clock to see I had an hour to get ready before school, I sighed and looked up at Klaus, he looked so peacful sleeping. I kissed his bicep and then his neck then his lips, lightly slipping out of bed, I went to the shower and came out 20 minutes later. I looked to see Klaus awake.

"And where do you think your going love?" he asked looking at me

"Mmm school where teenagers go," I said grabbing clothes out of my dresser.

I dropped my towel on the ground and pulled on my underwear and bra and felt Klaus up agaisnt my back kissing my back, I moaned and turned to him.

"No!" I said with a smirk

"why darling," he whined

"I have to get ready," I said grabbing short shorts, and a jean tight half shirt that was pink, I grabbed my converse and slipped them on and went to the bathroom again to do my hair.

"Love I have to go," he says leaning agaisnt the wall by the bathroom

"Alright," i said finshed straightened my hair, with a light line of eyeliner on my eyelids.

"You look absolutly gorgeous," he kissed my lips as I grabbed my books and walked down to our cars.

I got out of the car when I got to school to see Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline.

"Here we are senior year," says Caroline

"anyone else think this should feel more enpowering?" asked bonnie

I rolled my eyes and walked past them, I could hear Elena talking about how I'm together with Klaus but I really don't give a fuck, I went to my locker grabbed the right books and shoved everything else in there. I put my left hand on my locker and looked at the ring on my finger, this is going to be really hard. I turned and slammed right into my own brother.

"Stephan what a pleasent surprise," i rolled my eyes

"well, Gabrielle seeing as your boyfrined left this morning because of Miceal, isn't such a surprise to me," he smirked

"He didn't leave!" I growled

"Oh yes he did, Rebekah showed up because he left," he said

I felt tears in my eyes and I ran off, and walked right into class and sat in front of Elena.

"you ok?" she asked

"I-I don't know right now," I turned to her

"Hey everything will be ok," she said putting a hand on me

"Ya we're here for you," says Caroline

"thanks guys," I smiled

all of a sudden Bekah came in and sat across from me with a smirk on her face.

I got out with Caroline to are cheer practice and I turned to see her do a cartwheel, front hand spring and the splits.

"I really don't like her," says Caroline

"I got this watch," i smirked

I ran did a roundoff, backhand spring, back handspring, back tuck, spilts, everyone went wild and I turned to Bekah and smirked.

I walked to caroline, "and that's how its done," i smirked and high fived her.

"nice job girl, see you at the bonfire?" she asked

"you know it," i smirked and walked off.

I walked around and stopped to see Damon walk up to me.

"Hey baby sister," he says hugging me

"Hey, look before you start making assumstions.. Gabby its ok I understand," he interuppts.

"you moving back into the house?" he asked

"Ya after tonight," I smiled

That night I walked into Ric's classroom and smiled at Ric as he smiled at me.

"Ric buddy old pal I missed you," I giggled hugging him.

"Alright so I'll lead stephan away then when he's distracted i'll shoot him," says Ric

"can't Bonnie just juju him?" asked Damon

"I like that Idea," I smirked at Damon

"I'm trying to keep bonnie out of this I dont' need stephan hurting her, caroline, you got it covered?" asked Elena

Damon takes care of Bekah, while Caroline and I prep for the cell, Tyler came and we figured out he was sired and we knocked him out and went on with the plan, I ran to the car as we got the knocked out stephan in it. I sat in the front with Elena and smirked at her.

"Everythings ready to go," I laughed.

I smelt smoked and the car was on fire, my eyes widen the doors wouldn't open.

"Son of a bitch I hate fire right now!" I slamed on the door and it wouldn't budge

"Elena duck now!" I yelled I plundged my hand into the window shattering it, glace all over in my hand.

Alaric came up and started to help her out.

"GEt her out ric and get my brother," I yelled

"What about you?" he asked

"I got myself ok," I yelled grabbing stephan from the back I slammed my hand through my window and crawled through when the car blew up sending me flying, knocking me out.

All I heard with my name being screamed.

I groaned and looked around to see that I was in are house, and Damon was on the floor, I turned and saw Mason Lockwood.

"Oh fuck!"

**I know I know kinda short but the next I will try to make longer, please review and wait for the next chapter:)**


	8. the past comes back for revenge

**Hey guys I'm finally back and to work on my story again:) sorry to keep yall waiting, I don't own vampire diaries except for Gabby. so kick back and enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review when your done:) **

**Gabby's pov**

"Oh Fuck!"

I got up and looked at him with wide eyes, "Your alive?"

'No I'm a ghost but you know what this is going to be fun," he says knocking me out.

minutes later I handing from the ceiling only in my sports bra.

"Owie!" I yelled and looked to see Damon in the same way Mason was before Damon killed him.

Stephan came in and undid Damon partly and then walked off, I looked down to see our rings on the floor.

"Damon this isn't good ahh!" I screamed as soon as the window opened

Moments later stephan came back and got us down and unlocked.

"Look you figure this out I have things to do, like get my stuff from my apartment," I said walking out and going to my place.

I walked in the place was destroyed, I looked around and was knocked down.

"Ow seriously what the hell!" I growled getting up only to be knocked out again.

I groaned and looked round to see that I was chained to the wall again, fuck seriously! I felt something slicing my back open, and I let out a whimper.

"Awe, you have your humnaity back on, how cute!" growled a familiar voice with venom

"Cam," I sighed

"Oh lets not forget about me dearie," says another familiar voice

"Jasmine, you too huh?" I said looking at them

"Oh yeah, and we're going to enjoy this!" she growled

**NO ONE'S POV**

Cam took a knife digging it into her back and dragging it down slowly, while Jasmine plunged another knife dipped in vervain in her stomach.

"Let's hope this hurts honey," says Jas with a growl

she took dipped vervain ropes and wrapped her in it, making her scream again.

Cam grab a gun with wooden bullets, shooting them into her, making her scream again and again, till her voice was scratch.

"How does it feel to be tortured Gabrielle?" asked Cam slamming another knife into her stomach, making her cough up blood.

"It feels great Camy," she gasped out

"Good, then you'll love this," says Jasmine

she untyed Gabby and chain her to the bed, leaving Cam to have his way with her. Jasmine walked into the bathroom, and all she could hear was Gabby's screams, of telling him no, and more screaming. Cam wanted his revenge so no he's getting it, and by raping her, and torturing.

After hours, Jasmine came out to see Gabby trying heal as her body was ripped apart.

"Damn Cam you did a number on her," she laughed

"I'm not done yet Jas," he smirks

"I'm s-s-sorry," gasped Gabby

"Oh you hear that Cam she's sorry," laughed Jasmine

"We'll see," he says plunging another knife into her stomach and dragging it down.

Gabby's face was completelly bloody, and puffy from crying and bleeding. her voice sounded broke, Jasmine left again, when Cam crawled on top of her and her screams, and begs trying to get him to stop. Gabby closed her eyes and when she opened them they were gone, and one of her wrist was un locked.

she undid her other, one fell to the ground grabbing her phone texting damon to come and get her.

**Gabby's pov**

I felt my body was violated, as my tears fell, the door opened and Damon and Ric came running in, and Damon quickly grabbed a clean blanket and wrapped my body in it. I sat in the back of the car, holding my tears in. getting into a night gown, after getting the wooden bullets out of my body, I drank some blood, while I laid on Damon's lap.

The next morning I looked up to see that I was left alone in the house, I got up and saw that my body was completely healed physically, not mentally. Just because I'm some Vampire doesn't mean, I don't feel, like humans do, being raped and tourtured is a big fear. and this all started because of Cam and Jasmine.

**Flashback**

_"Gabs i'm home, where are you?"_

_ "In the Kitchen, and if you make a woman joke I will hurt you," I laughed when he came up behind me and kissed my cheek._

_"Chicken, baked potatos, and corn sounds delious," he says helping me cook._

_ "Yes well I have to go out to get somethings," I kissed him and walked out the door._

_walking around london after getting my surprise for are anniversy, Jasmine came out of no where and with a smirk on her face._

_"Jasmine what are you doing out here?" I asked_

_ "just trying to find a boy to play with you?" she asked_

_"special deserrt for Cam, Anniversy and all," I smiled_

_ "Honey I hate to break to you but cam will never love you, he loves me, that's why before he just got home, we were having passionate sex, and let me tell you, he's only using you for your money and house, he doesn't care for your feelings or your love. He would rather you got hit by a car and die or in this case get staked." she says glaring_

_ "Your lyng!" I yelled_

_"Nope you can ask him yourself," she laughs running away._

_ I got home to see him setting the table, "Is it true?" i asked_

_"What true?" he asked with his back turned_

_ "That your sleeping with Jasmine and that you rather see me staked, and your using me?" I asked _

_he stiffened and his heart started to beat faster, it was true, and it clicked and all emotions were turned off, I ran at him killing him in a heart beat, but when I got to Jasmine I made sure it was slow and painful. _

_ The only way I got my hunamity back was because, Damon sent me a letter saying he missed me._

**End of flashback**

I got up and grabbed my purse time for some retail therapy, I smiled and drove to the a dress store, I tried on several ones and decided with a black tight short dress with an open back all the way down to my hip line. I walked to a shoe store and picked up a pair of dark red pumps and paid for those and drove back to the house.

'Klaus where are you? why did you leave, I was rapped and you weren't there, you ran just because of your fucking father. I suffered from my ex boyfriend who was a witch, and by my best friend who was a vampire, I flinch everytime someone comes near me, I feel like a coward.'

I got to the house and I laid my against my wheel, all this was so much. I was about to walk in when I heard Elena and Rebekah talking about her past life with her family. I listened to the whole thing and when I Bekah slammed Elena to a wall saying nic killed their mother I ran in and moved Rebekah back and told Elena to go.

"Why are you doing this Gabs?" she asked

"Because as much as i hate to say it we're friends best friends, I love you like a sister," I said hugging her

"everything will be ok, I promise," I held her as she cried

"My ex-boyfriend came back to life and rapped me twice after torturing me," I whispered

"Oh Gabs I'm so sorry," by this time we were both crying

"I know I shouldn't say this right now but I wish Klaus was here to hold me and tell me he loves me," I cried

"its ok," she shushed me

and that night we cried in our arms, trying to tell each other good things to feel better but in the end we just felt like shit. having humanity on was hard temptaion to just turn it off.

**There you guys go I hoped you liked it please review and let me know what you think next chapter will be up tomorrow:)**


End file.
